


Wibbly Wobbly

by nobridgeovertheriver



Series: Look, there is a star [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Arash is much older than Ozymandias, Blame Merlin for everything, Definitely an AU but I don't know what, I just wanted to write an PWP but I failed, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Time Travel, it just happens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver





	Wibbly Wobbly

1.  
奥兹曼迪亚斯睁开眼时发现他不在自己的床上。  
正常人的反应是惊慌，可他拥有足够的意志力控制自己的本能。  
尤其在他一睁眼发现面前睡着阿拉什的时候。  
是做梦。身体和大脑都是最容易被引诱的叛徒，他早就知道了。昨天他和阿拉什又有了争执，虽然副官一如既往一副无可奈何的样子放弃坚持异议，奥兹曼迪亚斯却在舰桥生了半个下午的闷气。而当晚他却仍然想着阿拉什的抚慰自己。  
现在他又有了这个。眼前的阿拉什和他记得的那个不太一样。他眼下嘴角都带着细纹，头发短了，裸露的肩膀似乎比他印象中更厚一些。  
还有胸。奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手按着那胸膛捏了两下。他大脑显然不在乎他被阿拉什那副居高临下、“我觉得你的决定实在欠考虑可你是长官我还能说什么呢”的态度惹得牙痒，还要弄出这副胸肌，他连在梦里都要在体格上又输阿拉什一局。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯手指一路向下经过了腰腹和肚脐，然后意识到阿拉什其实一丝不挂。  
好啊，他的大脑不仅是叛徒还很清楚怎么折腾自己。让这自以为是傲慢固执的家伙赤身裸体与他同床共枕，他——  
阿拉什动了，头挪到他脸颊边磨蹭了一阵，含含糊糊地说：“别摸了，陛下，痒。”言罢一条胳膊就压上了他的腰。  
……哈？你在叫谁？这是什么梦？  
奥兹曼迪亚斯撂开那条胳膊坐起身揉脸。  
不是做梦。他环视一周，这房间装潢简素也不是他认得的战舰内部，他唯一熟悉的就是在床上的阿拉什，如果那是阿拉什的话。  
他唯一的熟人跟着坐起身，眼睛还合着。“怎么了陛下？”  
“……你是谁？”  
“……啊？”  
“装成我副官的样子，”奥兹曼迪亚斯翻身将阿拉什扣倒在床，“你到底是谁？”

2.  
出大事了，阿拉什想。  
陛下边境视察，临时起意非要跑来这片不毛之地。轨道列车未通之处有各种已探明磁场，整颗星球除了矿脉连个活物都没有，我从启程开始就有不祥的预感。午夜之星，听听，这地方从名字开始就跟陛下不兼容。要不是又三个月未见，他也不至于为了一个两人独处的机会任他乱来。现在好了，他们才同床一晚，醒来枕边人就缩水了十岁。  
莫名其妙从十年前来到现在的奥兹曼迪亚斯长官在事态明了之后转过脸正色责问他：“为什么十年后的我会干这种事？你为什么没拦住他，你当我副官的时候不是我做什么决定你都有异议要提，理直气壮的很吗？”  
……劝过了，拦不住。陛下登基之后行事越发收敛，这回逮住机会偏要任性一次，我看都是平时憋屈的。你有多喜欢搞事自己不清楚吗？真是冤枉，我哪总有意见，要是什么事都跟你杠我早就累死了。  
“您说的对，是我行事不周。事已至此，现在当务之急是搞清楚变成这样的原因，奥兹曼迪亚斯……长官，您还记得到这里之前发生了什么吗？”  
十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯手臂抱胸，眯起眼，脸肉眼可见地红了起来。“我在睡觉。”他恶狠狠地说。

他们用加密信道联系了科学院。搞研究的人显然都没什么正常的危机意识。达芬奇目露精光高呼着“诶呦这可不得了！”欢天喜地把院里最出名的几个工作狂都勾引了过来，一个接着一个。阿拉什把奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下变成奥兹曼迪亚斯长官的故事删掉敏感词重复了三遍，故事男主干脆在梅林露面的时候就拒绝开口说话。最后埃尔梅罗二世阁下说，这个星球磁场干扰太大，本次事件又不便牵涉外人，以现在人手解析车厢内外探测数据大概还要花七八个小时，这段期间两位请稍安勿躁。  
“或者，”梅林冒了个头，“陛下穿越前你们干什么了再试一次呗——”  
罗玛尼阿其曼冲过来把他掀出镜头。  
胃痛。

陛下穿越之前我们当然是在做，可换个地方做一次就能时空穿越，这个设定容我拒绝。很吓人，仿佛上了一次床就会引来什么神秘力量打开什么新世界的大门。新世纪了，驻地酒吧的下流笑话都不这么讲的。  
……再说就算是这么回事，我又不可能对十年前的陛下做什么，阿拉什腹诽。十年前，奥兹曼迪亚斯那时候还当他是眼中钉、碍事、煞风景、自以为是。今早起床的时候看他那样就是被吓得不轻，拧着我手劲真大脸还通红，还好之后有正经事分心，他没来得及问为什么碍事煞风景自以为是的阿拉什裸着身子跟他睡在同一张床上。  
别问了，来，未来一日游机会难得，给你介绍升级成主体AI的尼托克丽丝，大方聪明亲切可爱，负责陛下您所有的私人事务安排，有什么好奇的就都问她好了。  
晚餐后阿拉什躲去了控制室检查科学院的更新。没有任何有用的信息。甚至，罗曼皱着眉头说，我们目前也不能确定陛下被置换到了十年前。  
……  
“你、你先别激动阿拉什！探测数据还有三分之一没有解析，我们会尽快找出想办法的。总之现在你先照顾好在这里的陛下，他现在处于完全陌生的世界，身边也只有你是熟悉的人了。”  
“……我不知道他人在哪儿，罗曼，我……”  
“那没办法阿拉什，这是你现在唯一能做的事了。”

阿拉什回到客舱，十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯站在车窗边，见他进来只瞥了一眼便继续望着窗外出神。  
太像了。那一眼让他定在原地。他本以为陛下的气度和魄力是与年岁的交易，可如今十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯就活生生地站在他面前，年轻张扬意气风发，只用一眼便向他昭示自己十年后的模样，还有其他无数可能性蕴含其中。太像陛下了，阿拉什却没有自信说他们必是同一个人。他与奥兹曼迪亚斯共有的经历，那一切对于他面前的奥兹曼迪亚斯而言都尚未发生。年轻人，他还是自由的，一生的已知和未知，世间一切注定和可能还尽在他掌中。阿拉什意识到自己正在呼吸，胸腔起起伏伏，离十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯只有七步之遥，他感觉到他的心，像在极寒之地将冰冷的双手泡进热水里那样温暖刺痛。

3.  
午夜是颗巨大的矿石，坚硬的地表在时间侵蚀下显出了水波样的纹路，车舱外的夜幕与宇宙永夜别无二致，列车在矿石海上航行。  
据说这是他的领土之一，是他十年后的现实，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还是没什么实感。尼托克丽丝变成了过分拘谨的姑娘，科学院还有两个他认得的面孔，埃尔梅罗眉间皱纹深得能夹笔，梅林倒是完全没变，光看脸就知道他看热闹正在兴头上才懒得正经干活。但这整个世界仍然是个陌生之地。他就像是在战舰爆炸前坐进逃生舱被抛进未知的宇宙，想要呼救寻找附近残存友军时却发现通讯仪器受损。  
父亲不在了，母亲在都城外独居，兄姐和从前的朋友离开了主星。他先搜索了自己的飞船和舰队，却发现编制已经取消，军队上下只有几个他认得的名字，更多人名带着奇怪的发音，他从未听说过。尼托克丽丝在他的要求下搜集了公开档案和新闻，却拒绝提供内部文件。您没有密匙，陛、陛下。她为难地说。但是、但是有些事，军队的事，您可以去问上校。  
上校。阿拉什如今军衔已经比他还高了。可那有什么用，这人一点忙都帮不上，跟科学院把能做的事情都处理完之后，他就只知道找理由躲着。

他应该高兴，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。十年后他得到了少年时遐想的一切，仿佛世界依从他的意愿运行，万事万物合该如此。可这黑暗阴沉的行星和封闭车厢并没有提供激动喜悦的气氛，他像一头巨兽吞入腹中，唯一的活人只会跟他闪烁其词，好像这十年后的夙愿已成的现实只是一场骗局。  
“陛下……奥兹曼迪亚斯……”那个躲着他的活人在门边看着他好一会儿，现在递了一杯酒过来，目光刚触碰到他的眼睛就闪开了。  
“他们有新消息了？”  
“没有。”

酒是好的，但过于柔和缠绵，将那些说不清的情绪黏在一起堵在他胸口。该高兴才对，未来清晰而明确，就算一些细节他无从得知，也还没有办法回到过去，那也没关系，总会有办法的。他也不是孤身一人，这里的阿拉什就算再怎么帮不上忙……那也还是阿拉什。  
他想起早上，对方说话时声音软趴趴的，像是大型动物放松警惕露出了肚皮撒娇。十年后他们因为某种原因亲密了起来，这也是他想要的。  
阿拉什站在一旁低头盯着酒杯。但他不想要我，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。  
区区一个阿拉什。

“奥兹曼迪亚斯，你的酒，几乎没动。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯回神抿了一口，皱起眉。“……谁挑的酒？你吗？”  
阿拉什笑出声。真奇怪的笑容，眼睛还在为某件事忧心，嘴角却已经被逗乐了。  
“您自己挑的，您的口味变了一些，我也不太懂。陛下说我没有细致的品味。”  
……老年人才喜欢这种温温吞吞的口感。  
“不过这里只有这个了，稍微忍耐一下吧。”  
阿拉什说话的腔调变了。他很多地方都变了。今早奥兹曼迪亚斯还以为那些皮肤上的细纹、肌肉的形状、零星的白发是梦境作祟，还以为是有人精心设计了一个阴谋。是他老了，他突然意识到，衰老这个词出现在他脑海里，像异种鱼那样扎眼陌生。  
但那不对，阿拉什如今盛年，应该是最好的时候。时间对他足够仁慈，原来的那种坚硬的紧张感和缓下来，变得柔软光滑，奥兹曼迪亚斯不知道这是不是件好事。  
不是，他看着阿拉什想，这人比以前更擅长回避问题了。  
他的问题，比如父亲出什么事了，为什么他决定换储，为什么我的舰队被取消了编制，战争结束了吗？尼托克丽丝给他笼统的新闻资料，而阿拉什的回答是，那说来话长，奥兹曼迪亚斯，今天是讲不完的，先让我好好想想该怎么说吧。  
“去睡吧，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”阿拉什收起酒杯，“我在休息室，有事叫尼托克丽丝，她会通知我。你需要休息。”

4.  
半梦半醒间他听见陛下摇着他的肩叫了他一声。  
“阿拉什。”  
“……陛下？”  
对方掀开被子钻了进来，半个身子都压在阿拉什身上，手捏着他的下巴在他脸上摸索了一阵，将头凑了过来。“我想做。”陛下宣布，接着舌头闯进他的口中。  
床不宽敞，他揽着陛下像是怕人摔下去，手指却轻车熟路抚弄着对方光滑的脊背。但陛下后腰上是有块伤疤的，他想，在哪儿呢？  
阿拉什突然清醒，猛地坐直差点真把奥兹曼迪亚斯掀下身去，还好身体反应够快把人抱住了。  
“你干嘛！”奥兹曼迪亚斯低吼。  
狭小的休息室灯光大亮，对方骑在他腿上抓着他肩头满脸愠怒。裸着的。  
阿拉什立马松手却又不知道该把手往哪里放，犹豫了五秒羞耻地捂脸上了。  
“光！太刺眼了！还有你！把手给我拿开！装什么？你们昨晚难道第一次做吗？”  
……他这个时候这么直白吗？！阿拉什犹犹豫豫撤下手，摊在脸颊边像是举手投降。灯光从善如流暗了下来。  
“看着我，阿拉什。”  
不妙，听声音超生气。奥兹曼迪亚斯年轻时不比现在，动了气想藏也藏不住，部下们一眼就能看出来然后找理由开溜，要不就撺掇阿拉什去灭火。可他们俩现在这幅样子，这个火灭了那个火就要燎起来啦。  
阿拉什屏着气看回奥兹曼迪亚斯。诶呀，很气，要吃人，面上写着“严禁投喂”。他身体的肤色比现在浅一点，也比阿拉什印象里单薄，细腰窄胯，硬着。  
阿拉什的目光弹回奥兹曼迪亚斯脸上，“严禁投喂”变成了“你是不是不行”。  
“你们俩做过了。”  
“……是……”  
“那你，”奥兹曼迪亚斯挪了挪重心，“扭捏什么！”  
“……那不是一回事……这个问题很复杂……”  
“复杂？你只能接受十年后的我？你当我们不是同一个人吗？”  
是也不是，你是所有的奥兹曼迪亚斯，我只是你无数未来的可能之一。  
“……陛下……奥兹曼迪亚斯……你能不能先从我腿上下来再讨论哲学问题……”  
对方缓缓吸气，咬牙，呼气，伸手按着阿拉什的胸口，宽宏大量抬起了他光裸的身体，床被被动作带得又滑下去一截。  
他抬腿骑在了阿拉什的腰上。  
…………很危险，这个位置。  
“………………你冷静一点，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
年轻人挺直了身子，从容不迫，像个参加竞赛前的古代职业骑师，只有嘴角漏出一点不满，还有一点嘲讽。他手向身后探去，阿拉什倒抽一口气。  
“我很冷静。你不太冷静。嘴上把我们分得那么清楚，可你硬着。”  
“……那不是重点……”  
“那是重点阿拉什，”奥兹曼迪亚斯俯下身，“你想要我。”  
我想。我也更想我自己的奥兹曼迪亚斯。就在现在，我有多想放开顾忌亲吻你就有多担心他现在到底怎么样了。  
阿拉什抚上年轻人的脸。太像了。  
“……阿拉什？”  
“…………你可以有很多很多的选择，可能拥有各种不同的未来，这不是唯一的那一个。”  
“……我想不到还有什么比这个更好未来。”  
“可这些只是你一生的一部分而已，哪一种更好怎么说得准呢，每一个都是有妥协和代价的。”  
“你觉得我没有付出代价的觉悟？”  
“你有，我知道，我知道的。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯又不说话了，脸上的表情阿拉什看不懂。恼火困惑惊诧在他眼中难舍难分，还有一点，也许是他想象出来的，但阿拉什觉得还有一点，只是一点，委屈。他几乎想冒着被揍的风险摸摸对方的头了。

可恶的家伙。奥兹曼迪亚斯坐直，而阿拉什还看着他，目光灼灼。年长的阿拉什面上在笑，却又难过的很，嘴角那点笑意里的苦涩顺着他们贴合的身体趁虚而入，将奥兹曼迪亚斯的心挑在针尖上。  
王位，帝国，向未知的宇宙开疆拓土，在这个时代，他才三十多岁就已经站在了凡人的顶点，阿拉什提起它却像是在说一个平白无奇的选择。这家伙还……奥兹曼迪亚斯手指发麻。他第一次见阿拉什脸上细密又赤裸的欲望，眼里却混着深情，就像刀子一样锋利，他几乎能尝到那种酸楚的味道。  
这奇妙的一日中头一次，他想离开这里。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯翻身下床想摔门离开，站起的一瞬又觉恼火不甘心。  
那人看着他那么久，却在剥开他的皮肉找另一个人。他凭什么？这是我的未来，他竟敢对面前的我视而不见。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯，”阿拉什跟着他想起身，“等到明天达芬奇他们有了头绪，我们还有很多事要做，现在就请先好好休息吧。”  
可恶。奥兹曼迪亚斯回身将他又按回床上，人跪在阿拉什腿间，扯开短裤握住阿拉什挺立的要害。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯！”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯埋下身含住了阿拉什阴茎顶部，舌尖扫过敏感的沟。对方的腿在脸颊旁抽动了一下，他听到阿拉什堵在喉间的呻吟。抬眼向上看，那家伙又把脸挡上了。  
他张开口吞得更深了一点，注意着顶上传来细碎的喘息，那声音随着他的动作起伏颤抖。  
“奥兹曼……迪亚斯……不……”  
阿拉什撑了起身，一只手埋在奥兹曼迪亚斯的发从中，却既没有抓着他的头发将他扯开，也没有按着他加大动作。他的手指贴着头皮轻轻打着圈，刻意维持着某种均衡。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手顺着他挺立的性器向肚脐推了上去。  
“哈啊……”年长的男人如他所愿昂起了头，下巴到锁骨拉出一条流畅的弧线，喉结上下滚动动。他感觉全身的血都在朝下腹涌过来。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯用上了手，按着对方的根部揉弄那下面的囊袋，嘴巴含着，舔舐，吞咽，吮吸，而头上的喘息声越来越急，直到最后那只克制的手终于拽了下他的头发。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯……够了……我……”  
他顺从地退开，却没有完全避开涌出的精液，一点白浊沾在他的下巴上。

高潮之后阿拉什又逐渐看清了奥兹曼迪亚斯，年轻人盯着他目不转睛，嘴巴微微张着，跟他一同呼吸。阿拉什靠过去，像是一刻不停游过一道海峡后上岸依靠着礁岩，他捧着奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸，用手指擦掉了他弄到他脸上的东西。灯光下奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛几乎是蜜色的。  
他看不懂奥兹曼迪亚斯。这个年纪的他应该生气，应该被他推开之后昂着那颗骄傲的头径直离开，而他却坐在这儿，嘴唇发红，脸颊贴着他的手，小心翼翼地盯着阿拉什，肩颈的肌肉紧绷着，像头机警的年幼野兽，只有呼吸中才露着点情欲的味道。  
陛下，长官，阿拉什记忆中的奥兹曼迪亚斯无论什么年岁都让他感到身不由己，像航行中遭遇磁暴而所有导航仪器失灵，像前一晚在床上，他浑身每一个细胞都丢盔卸甲迎合着陛下欢愉的呻吟。  
可现在他面前这人……真是要命了。  
阿拉什亲吻他下巴上沾过精液的地方，舌尖尝到咸腥味。奥兹曼迪亚斯的肩背还是紧绷着，他顺着脊背那条凹陷缓缓向下揉弄。奥兹曼迪亚斯呜咽一声。  
“……拉美斯……饶了我吧，我年纪大了，经不起你这样子。”  
“撒谎。”奥兹曼迪亚斯低声回答，隔了一会声音又大了点，像是要补上气势，“你跟他也是这么求饶的？”  
他的表情又凶起来了。阿拉什亲了亲他抿紧的嘴。  
“没有，我没对你撒过谎，也没求过饶，”他抵着奥兹曼迪亚斯的额头，“这是第一次。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯合眼轻叹了一声动了身体，气息打着颤。  
他很难受。好吧好吧，没辙了。  
“等我一下。”  
阿拉什准备起身却被抓住了手。“干嘛？”  
“润滑剂在你房间里。”阿拉什看了看蜷在他身前的人，“不然我抱你过去？”  
“你敢！”

去拿润滑剂大概是他最后的挣扎。专门为奥兹曼迪亚斯准备的卧房还是他们早晨离开时的样子，润滑剂和套子都堂而皇之摆在床边置物台上，只有被子被掀开了。  
真是个傻子，我应该在催他休息之前把这里收拾一下，也许就不会出这档事了。  
不过多半没什么用，阿拉什又想。  
他知道的。他们年轻的时候日夜相处的时间太多了，说没注意到奥兹曼迪亚斯偶尔的眼神和动作是拙劣的借口。他只是没料到那不是对方一时兴起。  
他记起十年前，那时候的舰桥、奥兹曼迪亚斯、金色的眼睛，唯独想不起来的是自己的情绪。过去的顾虑无迹可寻。十年前的自己成了一个谜团，比如今的奥兹曼迪亚斯更难以捉摸。他不懂自己那时是为什么就那么……无动于衷。

阿拉什回到休息室，床是真小，奥兹曼迪亚斯蜷在床上就快占满所有位置，阿拉什只能伏在他身上亲吻他的肩膀。  
“你是跑回都城拿东西了吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯像只团在纸箱里的猫，手藏在腿间。  
阿拉什将润滑剂倒在手指上，从他的阴茎根部揉到了臀缝间，手指探进去。又是一声呜咽，他身下的身体舒展，如同刚长开的叶子。阿拉什看了一会儿，俯下身撤出手指，换了舌尖进去。  
“啊——”奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起身，阿拉什扶住他的腿，“放松一点。”  
“你别——”  
“知道。”他亲吻对方的腿根、会阴、腰侧、锁骨、脖子、耳垂。“你那里很敏感，不愿意我就不碰了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯捅了他一下。“不许偷袭我。”  
“好。奥兹曼迪亚斯，我要给你指交了，放松一点好不好？”  
他又被捅了一下。

5.  
阿拉什，奥兹曼迪亚斯气喘吁吁地想，十年后还是个讨人厌的家伙。他在侍弄奥兹曼迪亚斯之前会煞有介事地告诉他要做什么，装模作样，但奥兹曼迪亚斯只能从那张脸上看到无辜、真诚、一本正经。  
他故意的。十年后的奥兹曼迪亚斯显然没有教会他什么是真正的恭敬。  
而且他也太懂了吧。  
他见过阿拉什操作飞行器。他在向奥兹曼迪亚斯表达异见的时候有多让人光火，在驾驶舱里就有多迷人。他了解那巨大的精密的战斗机就他熟悉自己的手心和手背，了解奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体就像他熟悉自己的战机。奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体自发回应着对方手指的抚摸，就像它们背着他早已相识多年。  
真遗憾，奥兹曼迪亚斯模模糊糊地想，他没有余力注意阿拉什爱抚他的时候是什么表情。

“奥兹曼迪亚斯，”阿拉什摩挲着他的背脊，“回你房间睡吧。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯嘟囔了一声就没动静了。那大概是不要的意思。  
“这里真的很窄。”阿拉什忍不住说。  
“是你非要睡到这里来的。”  
是是是，我的错。现在想来这真是多此一举。小看你了。被突然抛进一个完全陌生的未来，熟悉的东西全都改头换面，连能不能回去都不知道，正常人都会惊慌失措，我确实没想到就这种情况你还这么有兴——  
……  
……  
……  
……他不会是在不安吧？  
不至于，阿拉什想，陛下这么多年也见过大风大浪了…………  
可这一个还是十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯……骄傲冲动不服输又爱逞强，他记得十年前的奥兹曼迪亚斯，要他示弱就跟要他命一样。  
罗曼说什么来着……‘他现在处于完全陌生的世界，身边只有你是熟悉的人了。’

阿拉什觉得五脏六腑搅在一起。十年了，自己恐怕确实没什么长进。他以为这么多年过去，那时的奥兹曼迪亚斯已经成了本摊开的书，却忘了自己说到底并不擅长文字和言辞，对感情也不高明。奥兹曼迪亚斯合眼趴在他胸口，脸上看不出半点忧虑。阿拉什坐起身。  
“你好烦，我累了，别动。”  
……  
“抱着我。”  
‘……哈？你干嘛！放开我！’  
“抱你回去，手抓紧，你还是有点分量的，小心摔了。”  
“抱不动就给我放手，老年人！”  
阿拉什分神亲亲他的脸。“不放，别乱动，不然我只能扛着你过去了。”

午夜没有白天黑夜之分，车厢里的灯光依照宜居行星的光照变化维持着生物昼夜节律。奥兹曼迪亚斯已经熟睡。能睡着是好事，阿拉什躺在他身边想，没有噩梦侵扰更好。无论他醒来之后要面对什么样的消息，睡着的时候总不需劳心。卧室里的光在慢慢变亮，阿拉什调开了一边窗户的遮光板，窗外仍然是夜，黑暗仿佛变成有形的东西，蓬松柔软，包裹着这颗星球，也一并把他们裹了起来。没有了熟悉的光照变化，这里时间以地表的波纹计数，一道代表数万年的黑夜。黑夜是好的，只要没有光，他便有安心继续睡下去的理由。

“上校，科学院有新信息。”尼托克丽丝悄声说。  
“……嗯？”  
“没事，你继续睡。”阿拉什起身去了控制室。  
梅林在屏幕上神采奕奕，容光焕发。“哦呀，你看起来脸色真差劲，这种时候不老实休息可不是好事哦。陛下情况怎么样？”  
“他还好，在睡觉，醒了之后尼托会再给他做一次生物扫描。”  
“哈哈那就好。诶十年前青涩的陛下可真让人怀念啊，我还记得他当年沉迷单人战斗机的时候，年轻人热血上头的样子真可爱，比现在的老练圆滑有趣多了。他那时候是不是还偷偷——”  
“梅林，说正事。你们的分析现在怎么样了？”  
“诶，你现在也是硬邦邦的，这样不太好哦，越是出这种事的时候就越该放轻松才对。我们90%确定陛下在十年前，但是还不清楚怎么让他们俩回到自己的时空。达芬奇和罗曼在想办法，不过很有可能需要他们亲自去午夜核查当地的磁场环境。”  
“……”  
梅林撇了他一眼又若无其事继续。“如果需要靠我们实现时空置换，这事的动静就大了，这场意外的消息迟早会漏出去。陛下会怎么样姑且不论，那些被你横插一刀搅了升官大计的人是绝对不会错失机会放过你的。诶呀，这次陛下特意只留了你一个在身边，如果他短时间回不来，你不背黑锅简直说不过去啦。”  
“这些事现在不重要，你们有多大把握能让陛下安全回来？”  
“难说哦，那两个家伙知道有进行时间旅行的可能性之后就兴高采烈地把埃尔梅罗拖走了。我是负责留守通知你们大概进展的。”梅林突然笑起来，“我个人的看法嘛，从现在的数据来看，你们还要一两个个小时才会离开那片磁场的影响区，说不定那时候陛下就自动回来了呢？”  
“梅林你是不是知道——”  
“真要开始准备时空置换，要做的事情就多了，不需要急这一两个小时。我建议你也这样做哦，趁现在多陪他一会儿，如果都城那边有了动作，以后你们见不见得上还难说。”  
“如果是那样我们就想办法躲到找到恢复原状的办法为止。”奥兹曼迪亚斯说。  
阿拉什猛地回头发现年轻人悄没声息就站在他身后，光着脚，身上的衣裤不合身，腰腹处空出来一块，领子袖口也都敞着。可他刚才差点就以为陛下回来了。  
“……奥兹曼迪亚斯？”  
年轻人没有理睬阿拉什。“梅林，既然你闲着，不如想想怎么拖延时间，掩人耳目是你最擅长的吧。”  
“诶呀，陛下真是，一起床就开始使唤人。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯啧了一声。  
“他说的没错，梅林，别再看戏了。如果短时间内不能把奥兹曼迪亚斯送回去，我们至少需要隐蔽转移的计划。”  
“知道啦，知道啦。你们真是，一个两个都不知道抓紧该放松的时间赶紧放松。暂时掩人耳目是小事一桩，但之后我得跟罗曼确认置换是否可行才能确定计划，有头绪了再联络吧。”

梅林自顾自断了通讯，安静便突然有了形状，像难以预测的未来一样压了下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯看到阿拉什合眼揉着紧皱的眉间。将近一天刻意分心逃避拖延之后，现实终于赶上来攥住了他。我被困在未来了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯感觉到有东西从胸口抽干了那里的空气和血液，转头又沉进胃里。他看着阿拉什在操作面板上打开了某个他陌生的系统，信息纷至沓来带着他一无所知的名字、某个地区的坐标、某种代号，某些即时信息，开头都是“长官”，只有一个是“三天后到午夜来，带……”  
阿拉什在找什么？行程安排？经手人？能帮得上忙的人？他应该开始准备对策，他在思考对策，可他又打算撇开我？  
“我们要面对什么情况？说实话，别糊弄我，阿拉什。”  
阿拉什回头，哑了一般。  
“你不能瞒着我。这是我的未来，你不准，你不允许对我有所隐瞒，我是……”  
他不是。他既不是阿拉什的长官也不是他的王，对方完全可以带着过来人的倨傲又像先前那样避重就轻哄他了事。这是令人难堪的局面，即便阿拉什对他抱有应有的敬意关心或者其他什么感情，那仍然改变不了奥兹曼迪亚斯的处境。他需要依赖对方大发慈悲透露一星半点真实信息才能获得在这个世界的主动权。  
阿拉什看了一会儿他，回头看看满屏幕的信息，转身来到他面前。他张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来，抬起手又半路收了回去，那样子几乎算得上是不知所措了。  
“我会告诉你需要知道的事——”  
“我自己决定我需要知道什么。”  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯——”  
“你到底有什么需要瞒着我？你对我继承王位有什么不满？”  
“我没有！那不是——”  
“我父亲，”一种可能性突然出现在奥兹曼迪亚斯的脑海里，“……他不应该在这个时候就……那跟我……”  
阿拉什低下头双手握住他的肩。“没有，跟你没关系，别乱想。”  
“那到底——”  
“这很蠢，”阿拉什贴着他的额头小声说，“……只是我在犯傻……但是……我们都不知道你知道以后的事之后会怎么影响未来对不对？”  
“我知道我继承了王位……你觉得还有什么比这个更——”  
“你一直都知道你会成为王，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
“……我——”  
“……别想了，只是我在犯傻。发生了很多事……有些事我不希望再发生一遍……有些事我希望能有重新选择的机会……我不知道……行了，这只是我在犯傻。”  
“如果你不告诉我应该避开什么——”  
“不是，不是……”阿拉什深深叹了口气，“你更擅长这个……你总比我更擅长解释这些……说不清的事……我觉得有些事情可以避免，但是谁知道做了其他选择之后又会发生什么……而且我也不想、不想让现在的这些，这个未来成为你的负担。”  
“我会告诉你的，你想知道的事，但是，现在我们还是先吃点东西好吗？你没怎么睡，接下来的事情会很消耗精力。”  
“……我不饿，整晚没睡的人是你。”  
“是。我饿了，也很累，迁就一下我？”  
阿拉什贴着他的额头，呼出的气息扑在他鼻尖。  
“……为什么你十年后变成这样？”  
“我没变太多，”阿拉什揽着他朝小餐厅走，“是你那时候对我有点误解。”  
……我才没有。

6．  
客舱有简易的操作面板，但要接入他需要的文件仍然需要通过控制室，阿拉什在主控器面前翻弄着文件，筛选着必要信息。假如陛下短时间内回不来，他应该告诉奥兹曼迪亚斯什么？阿拉什边回客舱边盘算着。能暂时躲避的地方，如果事件泄露他们应该跟谁联络，他们可以信任谁，这一开始旅程有谁知情——  
“我觉得你在给年轻的我透露未来信息的时候应该再谨慎一点。”  
！  
年长的奥兹曼迪亚斯坐在控制台前认真看着客舱控制面板。他不急不慢滑动着上面大大小小的窗口，就像是刚刚结束中途休息，现在要开始继续工作。  
“陛下？！您怎么……”  
“什么？”奥兹曼迪亚斯站起身，将满屏的窗口依次关掉，“我被卷进了时空穿越，刚从十年前回来。而你见到我就这幅愣头愣脑的样子？”  
……  
“尼托克丽丝，请给陛下做一次生物扫描。”  
AI发出欢快的叫声，控制台的某处探头伸出围着奥兹曼迪亚斯忙前忙后，而陛下静止不动，连表情都刻意维持着某种平衡，他盯着阿拉什。  
“我们得通知科学院您回来了，达芬奇和阿其曼已经在讨论时空穿越方案可行性，他们大概有很多问题要问您，可能要花很久。陛下，您在那边休息过了吗？”  
陛下眯起眼。“阿拉什——”  
“我们需要正式调配科学院和军方人手勘察午夜了，在正式弄清这颗行星究竟是怎么回事之前，得封闭这里对外通道。啊，还有回程，安全起见，到达目的地之后我们最好直接从那里离开午夜。虽然那儿没有空港，但我想能从附近基地调配上升飞行器——”  
“阿拉什你怎么回事？”  
阿拉什闭嘴看着王。  
“这颗行星很危险，陛下。我们得尽早采取措施，不能再让同——”  
“我知道，这不用你提醒。”奥兹曼迪亚斯回头看了一眼收回控制台的探头，“我刚从十年前回来，你就只有——”  
“您很镇定，刚刚是我失态了，这种情况我也应该冷静处理才是——”  
“你不像是冷静的样子。”  
……  
“我做不到啊！您是明知道会这样才到这里来的吗？梅林怂恿您什么了？他虽然多数时间都能解决问题，但并不是那种稳重的人啊，万一出事该怎么办？您怎么能这么鲁莽轻率啊？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯沉默以对。

“失礼了，”阿拉什低声说，“我先跟您的秘书协调行程变动的问题。您应该先休息一下。”他转身就走。  
“站住。”  
阿拉什站定却没转身。  
……好吧……就算我有错。我至少应该更管住自己的脾气。  
“你每次跟我发火，话一说完就想跑的习惯能不能改掉？”奥兹曼迪亚斯站在他身后说。  
“陛下……”  
对方靠了过来。“……害怕了？”  
“……您要做什么我都会陪您的，”他转过身，“可您至少得告诉我啊。”  
“你居然还知道有些事不能瞒着。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯低声喃喃，垂眼抚摸着他的脖颈，突然掐一下那里的皮肉。年轻的那一个故意给他在那里咬出了印子，尖牙仿佛还在同现在的手指一同发力。  
陛下知道了，或者从十年前的自己那里盘问了出来。可那不一样，阿拉什想。察觉情欲蠢动是一回事，爱着你是另一回事，中间隔着失败、撤退、悬而未决、无所事事、等待，还有你我身上伤，我们失去的人马。这么多事之后我们才成了现在的样子。某一日我发现自己与你比肩而立，宇宙在眼前燃烧，我却觉得那不要紧。一生只有那一次，我才知道我也会做这种选择。我不是有意瞒着你。  
“别这副表情。”陛下看着他，声音细不可闻。“弄得我像在欺负人一样。”  
“陛下……”  
“你太高估梅林了，”奥兹曼迪亚斯盯着他脖子上那块吻痕，“还觉得我不负责任。”  
“我不是——”  
“我只是想休息。”  
可这里也不是适合休息的地方，你又不是一拍脑袋就能冲到未知宙域冒险的小孩，我们现在哪还有这种奢侈。  
“陛下……”他看起来确实累了，和十年前的那个比起来简直疲态尽露。“您看起来精神不太好……现在联络科学院给您协调进一步的身体检查吧。”  
“不用……”  
“陛下……就算是为了让我安心行吗。达芬奇和梅林就算了，罗曼和埃尔梅罗阁下还是不会乱——”  
“不用，我只需要睡觉。”  
“陛下，您的脸色真的不太好——”  
“因为我在加班！”  
“……哈？”  
“你在跟年轻的那个我在床上开心的时候，”奥兹玛迪亚斯咬牙切齿，“我在给那个家伙补他漏掉的工作！”  
…………………………在床上开心这个说法不是很对。  
“别笑！十年前的你只知道添乱！”  
“我不至于——”  
“我居然还要跟你证明我是我自己！”  
“……公平起见，陛下，十年前的您刚过来的时候差点没掐死我。”阿拉什忍不住笑了起来。面前的奥兹曼迪亚斯如此真实，就像用手指拨动火焰的灼痛，失重时感到眩晕，时间必然以某种方式消失又重现，陛下的挫败中有十年前的影子，阿拉什想起几分钟前还在这里的年轻人。一时不知自己是否错待了他。  
“你走神了。”  
“……啊。”  
“别自寻烦恼阿拉什。这是次意外，那边的你有年轻的我去对付。你现在还在我面前想着其他人未免太不敬了。”  
……我们想的大概不是一个人。但你确实有道理。  
“最后一个问题，之后我保证不想其他人了。”  
“说。”  
“您在那边……没对十年前的我……做什么吧？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯像只猫一样笑了起来。

END


End file.
